102915 - Time to Team Up
07:32 -- cascadingCourtier CC began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 19:32 -- 07:32 CC: Hey, Lila 07:32 CC: Hell☉ there 07:33 CC: I'm Nyarla 07:33 CC: Nyarla Aesona, nice to meet you 07:33 CC: Interesting name 07:34 CC: Well, it is a Troll name 07:34 CC: O☉☉h, y☉u must be ☉ne ☉f the "aliens" then 07:35 CC: Of c☉urse, tr☉lls aren't really aliens, but whatever I guess 07:35 CC: Yes, aliens without quotation mark 07:35 CC: Eh, we're all alien to each other 07:35 CC: Not for long though 07:35 CC: Particularly the two of us, I would think 07:35 CC: You're the Seer of Time, aren't you? 07:36 CC: Yes, that's me 07:36 CC: I'm the Mage of Time 07:36 CC: From what I wasp told, companion to the Seer in some way 07:36 CC: Only possibly more active 07:36 CC: Whatever that means 07:37 CC: But I think that means we need to work together 07:37 CC: Holding down the time fort 07:38 CC: S☉unds like the l☉gical c☉nclusi☉n 07:39 CC: I w☉nder what a Mage d☉es th☉ugh 07:39 CC: I wasp told I would work "magic" 07:39 CC: As well as actively manipulate time 07:40 CC: I hadn't believed in magic before all this 07:40 CC: But I've actually done the time thing 07:40 CC: So I can say that it's legit 07:40 CC: Have you tried any time stuff? 07:40 CC: Can you see the future? 07:41 CC: I haven't actively tried yet 07:41 CC: But I can still feel things that will happen 07:41 CC: Feel? 07:41 CC: Sounds like your powers are off to a good start, I guess 07:42 CC: It's m☉re ☉f a natural gift 07:43 CC: Ahh, so you've got psionics? 07:44 CC: Kind ☉f, assuming y☉u mean psychic p☉wers 07:46 CC: Yeah 07:46 CC: Mind control, telekinesis, etc 07:46 CC: Mike said some humans had wings and laser vision 07:47 CC: Well that's ☉ne giant bitch ☉f a lie 07:47 CC: Really? 07:47 CC: Well that's uncool 07:48 CC: Should have figured he wasp trying to sucker me 07:48 CC: I mean, some trolls actually do have those things 07:48 CC: Yeah, I'd imagine 07:48 CC: But humans are just b☉ring 07:49 CC: You've got some good stuff 07:49 CC: You have a Troll Will Smith 07:49 CC: Er, Will Smith 07:49 CC: And Start Wars 07:50 CC: Star Wars is pretty great 07:50 CC: And you made it out with powers, can't b the only one 07:51 CC: Well, that's true, but m☉st humans in-and-☉f themselves are very plain 07:54 CC: Damn 07:54 CC: That's a shame 07:54 CC: It really is 07:54 CC: What is that natural gift of yours though? 07:54 CC: Feeling the future? 07:55 CC: Basically, yeah 07:55 CC: Like, I can tell when there's g☉ing t☉ be a surprise party set up, ☉r what's in a wrapped b☉x 07:58 CC: Well those seem pretty handy 07:58 CC: Let's they warn you of danger as well 07:58 CC: ((let's hope)) 07:58 CC: This waspn't just a social call about our shared aspect 07:59 CC: We're may both be in danger because of it 07:59 CC: I've been wanred repeatedly 07:59 CC: It's Jack, isn't it 07:59 CC: Those powers really are on the ball, huh? 08:00 CC: Well aside fr☉m Lucy giving me a bit ☉f inf☉ ☉n him, he just didn't seem right 08:00 CC: Did she tell you what I told her? 08:00 CC: About him killing our best chance of surviving this game and all that? 08:01 CC: Well, she left that bit ☉ut. Just said he killed "s☉me☉ne" 08:01 CC: Technically two people 08:01 CC: The first death, he undid 08:01 CC: Killed her and then rewound time 08:02 CC: Yeesh 08:02 CC: The second wasp for good as far as I know 08:02 CC: And speaking of time 08:02 CC: Again, why we're in danger 08:02 CC: He's played this game before 08:02 CC: Where he wasp crowned a Thief of Time 08:03 CC: And then ascended to godhood 08:03 CC: He thinks of time as his 08:03 CC: H☉w d☉es ☉ne even "steal" time 08:03 CC: I would guess literally stealing time 08:04 CC: Time itself is some kind of physical maleable contruct 08:04 CC: ((malleable)) 08:04 CC: But, h☉w? D☉es he make time g☉ faster by stealing the peri☉d between events? 08:04 CC: D☉es he steal the time that s☉me☉ne has until they die? 08:04 CC: I...I don't know 08:05 CC: I wasp able to slow time once 08:05 CC: Not sure how it works yet 08:05 CC: But it doed 08:05 CC: OR how that little time bubble interacts with the surrounding flow of time 08:06 CC: But I mean, you're a Seer who's supposed to know stuff 08:06 CC: I kn☉w events will happen 08:06 CC: And if Mage is the Seer's companion, maybe I'm supposed to know stuff too 08:06 CC: It's a bit harder t☉ predict what p☉wers can d☉ 08:07 CC: Indeed 08:08 CC: I supposed we'll find these things out 08:08 CC: Hopefully on our own 08:08 CC: Or together 08:08 CC: However 08:08 CC: So long as it's not via a brush with Jack 08:09 CC: I feel like I'm... ☉n his g☉☉d side? 08:10 CC: The troll he killed and rewound wasp on his good side too, I think 08:11 CC: H☉w pr☉mising 08:11 CC: At least, he hadn't messaged her solely to talk shit the way tha the had done with me once 08:11 CC: You can push for some kind of friendship with him or something if you wish 08:11 CC: I, personally, doubt that's at all what he wants 08:12 CC: I guess pay attention those powers of yours 08:12 CC: Yeah, I'm n☉t l☉☉king t☉ make "friends" with him 08:12 CC: If they say you're in danger 08:13 CC: Well maybe you'll at least be spared if he does try to finish us all off 08:14 CC: Anyway, there are some things other things to go over 08:15 CC: Like that Jack is not only a God, but cheating to reach Godhood twice 08:15 CC: There are two others who are both Gods 08:15 CC: And enemies of us 08:15 CC: A fourth who wasp actually helping us and is dead now 08:15 CC: That... d☉esn't s☉und healthy, g☉dding twice 08:16 CC: Cheating at this game 08:16 CC: Somehow it's gor rules and such 08:16 CC: And they can indeed be broken 08:16 CC: We don't know how yet 08:17 CC: Rules can always be br☉ken 08:17 CC: It's n☉t a matter ☉f h☉w, it's a matter ☉f why 08:18 CC: Why is that he's some kind of sociopath with a superiority complex 08:18 CC: How, is actually what I want to know 08:18 CC: So that said sociopath can be stopped 08:19 CC: I c☉uld pr☉bably figure ☉ut "h☉w" he did it, if I knew what the rules even are 08:19 CC: Apparently they're governed by the Doom aspect 08:20 CC: The rules, that is 08:20 CC: We have a Sylph of Doom and an Heir of Doom 08:20 CC: And a Lord 08:20 CC: The Lord being Jack 08:20 CC: L☉vely 08:20 CC: the Sylph is the troll he want after, my matesprite 08:21 CC: Supposedly, she'll be able to Heal Doom 08:21 CC: Enforcing the rules 08:21 CC: And hopefully weakening him 08:21 CC: I don't know what the Heir can do though 08:23 CC: Yeah, that ☉ne is a bit unhelpful ☉f a title 08:25 CC: Hopefully for their sake it doesn't mean having doom fall right on their head 08:26 CC: But then, I think they were the one being held hostage 08:26 CC: So possibly 08:26 CC: And hopefully it won't happen again 08:27 CC: H☉pefully 08:27 CC: I mean, we just started, it's kind ☉f a dick m☉ve t☉ start killing pe☉ple 08:28 CC: I agree 08:29 CC: Luckily, we may have the victim back to life soon 08:29 CC: We an still fix this and win 08:29 CC: We all just need time 08:30 CC: Which is kind of our job 08:30 CC: Well ☉f c☉urse we need t☉ win 08:30 CC: That's why it's a game 08:31 CC: And weevil 08:31 CC: I'll make sure we win 08:32 CC: For now though, look out for Jack 08:32 CC: And meet a few more people if you can 08:32 CC: We're going to comb together to decide on a leader for this thing 08:33 CC: Yes, that w☉uld "bee" a g☉☉d c☉urse ☉f acti☉n :) 08:34 CC: :) 08:34 CC: You can go ahead and debate with whoever you already know on who's the most fit 08:34 CC: Oh yeah 08:34 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file playerlist.txt -- 08:35 CC: The full list of all the players 08:35 CC: G☉☉dy, n☉w they can't take me by surprise 08:35 CC: (That's a j☉ke) 08:35 CC: (N☉thing takes me surprise) 08:35 CC: Of course 08:36 CC: You'd feel it coming, after all 08:36 CC: Anyway, I've gotta go make sure the things go smoothly and peopel are still alive 08:36 CC: Have fun with that 08:36 CC: Take care and stay safe 08:37 CC: Make good use of thos epowers of yours 08:37 CC: I intend t☉ 08:37 -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 20:37 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lila